


Snippets: Fenris Appreciation Week

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: drabbles for fenris appreciation week 2017





	1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Zevran x Fenris, Isabela x FHawke (mention), Isabela x FHawke x Zevran (mention), Leliana x FAmell (mention), Karl x Anders (mention)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

\------------

It started with them helping Zevran out at the Dalish camp outside of Kirkwall. The elf had promised to buy them all drinks after, and the group had returned to the Hanged Man. There, Zevran continued to flirt with Marian and Isabela, though Marian seemed slightly interested in him, and the three of them had some fun on Sundermount before returning to the Hanged Man.

Fenris was off in the corner, drinking some mead, while Zevran hung all over the women in front of him. He smirked a bit, watching it all. They were all having a good time and Fenris felt a bit left out. Merrill who had come back with them, was asking to play cards, as Varric walked up with Anders and Karl to play as well. Fenris knew he should have joined, they even looked at him expectantly. 

But he wanted to brood in the corner, and it mainly had to do with how alone he felt. Sure, he had friends, but said friends were all in relationships. Maker, he’d even heard about the woman from the circle who had led Zevran, the Hero of Ferelden as he called her, and her girlfriend who was apparently Orlesian.

He was watching from afar, because he wanted to see how it worked. It wasn’t like he had any experience in flirting, or being with someone else... aside from the Fog Warriors, or what Danarius did to him, and the latter did not count. Still, his eyes were drawn to Zevran. He’d managed to flirt with both Isabela and Marian, and make his way into their bed... well sort of, it had been nearby on a rock while Merrill and Fenris worked on setting up camp for the night.

He sighed and looked away from the handsome elf. What he wouldn’t give to have some sort of intimacy, especially with how gorgeous the others were. Marian was beautiful, and he’d had a crush on her for a very long time... plus Isabela, and then there was Zevran. He wasn’t sure if the other would be a permanent fixture in that relationship, he and Isabela appeared to have a history of sorts...

‘Of course they do, they’ve seen each other, they’re both gorgeous.’ Fenris thought to himself bitterly.

Fenris didn’t think of himself as gorgeous to look at... maybe he was, he’d heard many call him as such, but he didn’t view himself that way. He was twisted and scarred by what Danarius had done to him, had branded into his flesh. He sighed and further brooded for a bit, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked up into beautiful honey eyes, and at gorgeous smooth dark skin with a lovely pair of tattoos on one cheek.

“Are you alright?” asked Zevran.

Fenris blinked, everything felt... well he had actually gotten drunk. He wanted to say something, but everyone except Zevran appeared to have left, well except Varric of course, he lived there. The dwarf walked over and whispered something to Zevran, the elf gave a nod and lifted Fenris up, helping him to a room.

\-----

When next Fenris woke, his head hurt and he was in a bed in the Hanged Man. Zevran was next to him, placing a cool wet towel to his forehead, and giving him a glass of water to sip at. He sipped a bit at the water, before putting the glass down and blinking at Zevran.

“You’re still here.” Fenris remarked.

“Of course I am, you looked to be in a bad sorts my friend.” 

Fenris looked away and sighed. “You didn’t have to stay.” he replied curtly.

“Perhaps not, but the girls probably wouldn’t have forgiven me if I left you out there. ‘Bela was quite worried about you.” Zevran replied.

“She was?” Fenris asked.

“Yes, when you did not join us for cards, Marian was also fairly confused. Is there a reason, that you did not join us?” Zevran asked.

“It seemed a couple’s affair.” Fenris remarked bitterly.

Zevran snorted. “I am not in a relationship.” he remarked.

“What... but you, Hawke, and Isabela...I thought?” Fenris asked.

“It was a one time thing. I even asked after, if they wished to continue, they said that they did not. Not that it was not a good time, it very much was, but that was all it was.” Zevran replied.

Fenris frowned. “But you and Isabela seemed close.” he replied.

“We will always be close, we will always be lovers. But we have never been... strictly with each other. I’ve never been tied down by anyone actually.” Zevran remarked.

“Why not?” Fenris asked.

Zevran blinked and hummed a bit. “They told me a bit about you... an ex-slave from Tevinter, those markings being from a Magister. You and I, we are not so dissimilar.” 

“We’re not?” Fenris asked.

Zevran slowly explained what the Crows were like, and why he was fighting them now. He was basically an escaped slave himself, the Crows simply made their slaves into assassins. Zevran had been bought and sold, from a young age, and he was technically owned by the Crows.

“Only the Hero of Ferelden helped me escape them, and I have been killing them ever since.” Zevran remarked.

Fenris blinked in surprise and looked down at his hands. “But you... you don’t view yourself like I do.” he replied.

Zevran frowned. “And how do you view yourself?” he asked.

“I have been altered physically forever, by these markings. I will never be free.” Fenris replied.

Zevran sighed. “None of us will ever be truly free, trust me on that, but that is why we must seek something more, companionship outside of being what they wanted us to be. I will never be free from the Crows, I will hunt them until the day that I die. But I will live my life, as freely as I can.” 

Fenris gave a nod. “I should apologize.”

“There is no need, but I am curious about something.” Zevran remarked.

“Yes?” Fenris asked, looking at him with clear green eyes.

“Why did you appear so glum last night?” Zevran asked.

Fenris blinked and blushed all the way to his ears. “It’s nothing.”

“It is not nothing. Go on, you can tell me.” Zevran replied.

“I... was thinking about how nice it would be to have someone.” Fenris replied.

“Well by all means, if you need help finding someone, I might be willing to help.” Zevran replied.

Fenris looked away, ears drooping a bit. “I was thinking about you, Isabela, and Hawke.”

Zevran blinked in surprise and smirked. “Well I can arrange perhaps a night with us all, but Hawke and ‘Bela appear to be quite attached to only each other permanently.”

“I... would like something more permanent.” Fenris admit.

Zevran leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. “And you thought of me in this case?”

“I would like to know you better.” Fenris admit.

Zevran glanced back at him and smirked. “I do believe it could be arranged. Tell me, what do you know of poetry?” 

Fenris blushed and looked at Zevran. “Not much.”

Zevran chuckled. “Well after I tell you a poem or two, you may know even less.” he teased.

Fenris smirked. “Well I still would like to hear it.”

Zevran moved a hand to his cheek, leaning in slowly, he kissed Fenris on the lips. The kiss was chaste, but they both felt lust and trepidation in it, they both wanted this... the beginning to something more.

\------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	2. Day Two: Temperance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A justfenders drabble for day 2 of Fenris Appreciation Week

Pairing: Justfenders, FHawke x Merrill (mention)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

————-

Anders and Fenris had been on the run together since Kirkwall. Since Anders got rid of the Chantry, and they all killed Meredith together. Somewhere along the way, they’d lost Marian and her girlfriend Merrill, while Isabela went to help Varric out with something. But Fenris and Anders didn’t seem to mind being fugitives on the run, killing slavers and Templars alike, and yet… they didn’t live on much.

Fenris always made sure they had enough food, but just enough. Neither had many possessions, except of course Anders’ cat Ser Pounce A Lot, and they were always sure to keep him fed and in Anders’ meager pack. Temperance, how long had they both lived as such?

Still, if there was one thing, they couldn’t stand to lose, it was each other. Fenris knew he couldn’t bare to lose either Anders or Justice, he loved them both so much. In battle, if a Templar got too close, Fenris would scream that they would not have him, that they could not have Anders, and he would slice them down.

Anders was just as protective of Fenris, when slavers came for him. He would declare the elf was free, they were both free…

They were free to live off of meager amounts of food, to have threadbare clothes and rusted armor some days until they could finally patch them with new material, never really buying anything new. They were free to hold each other in the night, to care for each other, and to love. They were free to feel the rain on their skin, or the sunlight, or to even feel snow.

They were free to grow old together, traveling the lands together, and to even one day maybe settle down with a cottage of their own. But for the moment, they spent every day counting their blessings. They cared not for coin, even if they got a fair amount sometimes from killing slavers. They had each other, and maybe they hadn’t always had each other but now… at least now they did.

This was everything they needed, to have each other, to remember their struggles together, and to find a new peace with each other.

\------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	3. Chapter Three: Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A justfenders drabble for day 3 of fenris appreciation week

Pairing: justfenders

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

———-

Fenris couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled this much. It had to do with Anders, Justice, and being with them now. He of course, watched as Anders smiled while healing and staying so busy. He never used to smile like that, and Justice smiled even less. Of course the spirit really didn’t come out all that often either, unless it was completely necessary. 

If there was one thing Fenris had never understood fully, it was how Anders could give SO much that he almost had nothing left for himself. Actually, often he had nothing left for himself at all. However, with becoming the mage’s lover, came certain responsibilities. It wasn’t as though Fenris didn’t give his time or energy to the Alienage sometimes, or kill slavers. But perhaps he could do more… it wasn’t so much an obligation, as much as he wanted to.

Anders inspired him, the mage was truly the only person keeping any refugees alive or afloat financially it seemed sometimes. He gave out free meals, and helped give bandages and money whenever he could. Fenris decided to help out a bit more after becoming something more with Anders.

He’d bring by food, or wine, or money. Every single time he did, Anders looked at him with such big eyes, and such thanks in his voice. Fenris almost faltered on leaving every time, because honestly… how could one man be so not self aware? He gave so much, and Fenris… Fenris always felt like he could do more.

So of course, that was when the idea finally hit. One night, he went to Anders’ clinic, the mage was washing out some old rags. “Anders, can we speak for a moment?” Fenris asked.

Anders stopped and moved up. “What is it?” he asked.

“You ARE aware that I am helping more, because of you… right?” Fenris asked.

Anders frowned. “I didn’t ask you to… you don’t have to…” he said softly.

“No I want to, you’ve inspired me, it’s not an obligation. But, why do you always look at me that way after I assist you?” Fenris asked.

“What way?” Anders asked.

“You can’t believe that I am helping.” Fenris replied bluntly.

Anders sighed. “Well I can’t.” he replied.

“Why not?” Fenris asked.

“Because you don’t have to Fenris.” Ander replied.

“And you do?” Fenris asked.

“Well… yes, frankly I do. Besides Justice, I have to help these people.” Anders replied.

“Why?” Fenris asked.

Anders pinched his forehead. “Because if I don’t, they will die.”

“They could care for themselves.” Fenris replied.

“They would die without my help Fenris, we all know how corrupt Kirkwall is with giving good jobs to Ferelden refugees.” Anders replied.

Fenris gave a thoughtful nod. “And their lives are your responsibility?” Fenris asked.

“Yes.” Anders replied.

“And who is your lover?” Fenris asked.

“You are, but I don’t see what that has to do with-” Anders began to reply.

“And your well being is not my responsibility?” Fenris asked.

“What? No, of course not.” Anders replied.

“What if I am not just doing this for you, but for myself as well?” Fenris asked.

“Why would you?” Anders asked.

“Because of you and Justice.” Fenris replied.

“That still doesn’t-” Anders tried to reply again.

Fenris leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “I love you.” he whispered.

Anders sucked in a breath. “Be careful saying such words in public.” he whispered.

“I would gladly march up to Meredith and tell her that I love you.” Fenris whispered.

Anders blushed and looked down. “And I’d tell Danarius that I love you, and that he can’t have you back.” 

Fenris smirked. “Do you see now?”

Anders sighed. “Yeah I… I do, but just so you know, you really shouldn’t walk up to Meredith and tell her that.” he replied with a small smirk.

“Same to you with Danarius.” Fenris replied.

Anders laughed and shook his head. “I can’t believe this, you want to help refugees because we’re partners… you really want to slum it down here with me, handing out food and bandages all day.”

Fenris smirked. “Actually I have another idea.” 

“What?” Anders asked.

“Move your clinic to my mansion, there’s plenty of room and it would be better than the sewers.” Fenris replied.

Anders sucked in a breath, tears coming to his eyes, searching Fenris’ face for any reason why the elf might suddenly yank this opportunity away. There was nothing but honest green eyes looking at him, and the exclamations of “Are you sure!?” came of course, but Fenris just held his mage close. Maker, he’d die for this man and his charity, he truly would.

Fenris of course replied “Yes of course.” to the ‘are you sure?’, and the ‘I have a cat you know’, and all the other excuses Anders made. Before finally he silenced his mage with a kiss, yes, his selfless mage.

\--------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	4. Day Four: Diligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a zevris drabble with some humor in it for day 4 of fenris appreciation week

pairings: Fenris/Zevran, Anders/

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

———–

Zevran and Fenris had been together for about a year now. It was work, being in a relationship. Fenris had a lot of baggage, as did Zevran. But in a way, that was what made them perfect for each other. They both had been through a lot, and they could often actually understand each other’s pain without having to say anything.

Zevran knew whenever Fenris’ tattoos was flaring up, and he was hurting. Fenris knew when Zevran’s scars from the whippings, or the muscles from being racked hurt. Fenris knew when Zevran rubbed his wrist with his other hand, that his wrist ached. Zevran knew when Fenris hunched over, his lower back hurt from years of wear and tear and being forced to stand too long as he was furniture to Danarius. 

They sought ways to help each other, both were diligent about helping the other feel more comfortable. Which led to a very awkward conversation between Anders and Zevran, about sex, about keeping each other healthy…. and an even more awkward proposal by Karl that the four of them spend the weekend together.

Anders grumbled about being in Fenris’ mansion for the fiftieth time before they even arrived. Sure, he and Fenris had worked past their issues and were even friends now… but that didn’t mean that they always got along, they just playfully got on each other’s nerves now. Fenris was none too thrilled either, but both Zevran and Karl were insistent.

Karl was insistent because “How else will they learn how to take care of each other, if not from medical mages like you and I?”, and Zevran was insistent because “He IS a healer, you know that, right?”

Anders sighed and looked at his and Karl’s room for the weekend. At least Zevran had convinced Fenris to clean up the place a bit, the corpses were gone, and it smelled… decent. Karl appeared to be humming a bit, and had in fact been the one who set forth Anders and Fenris actually starting to get along.

——-

The first thing Anders went to teach was how to treat sore muscles. He of course use magic to demonstrate, but Karl showed them how to heat up cloth in warm water, or how to make cold cloths in cellars. Heat and cold helped muscles in different ways. Unfortunately, when Fenris tried, his cloth caught on fire, and Anders just HAD to giggle at that, which resulted in them bickering like children through the rest of the lesson, until Karl broke them up and made them apologize to each other.

Karl wasn’t even that much older than them, it was just how similar they were that made them still bicker even now. Even if Anders no longer fought with Fenris about Tevinter maybe being good, and Fenris no longer excused the Templars in Kirkwall. In a way, it meant they liked each other, how much they bickered now. 

Of course if Karl ever pointed this out, he was quite certain his beard would be singed off, and he’d have a nasty bruise from the punch Fenris would undoubtedly give him. It would have been hilarious too in a way, because that meant that once again they’d be on the same page, and proving his point.

Zevran was however, better at warming the cloth in water over a fire, and Fenris learned how to properly do it after that. Anders then taught them both certain massage techniques, which was awkward because he had to demonstrate the techniques on one of them, while the other watched. Karl told them why each technique worked, while Anders moved his hands on Fenris’ back.

This resulted in a very grumpy but somehow relaxed elf beneath his fingers, that was before Anders found out where Fenris was ticklish, and almost got decked for accidentally making Fenris SNORT of all things. Zevran was much more agreeable, but had to make a dirty joke during the massage, which resulted in Anders being fairly uncomfortable since now Fenris was glaring at him.

Karl was next, since Anders refused to teach the next lesson after that debacle. Karl taught them a variety of stretches they could do together, and demonstrated with them both. More bad jokes from Zevran, but Fenris’ glare toward Karl was never as bad as it was toward Anders. Karl mentally knew it was because Fenris and Anders were again, so very much ALIKE.

Finally the lessons were done, and both Anders and Karl went to make some dinner in the kitchen. Anders complained loudly about the mold he found in the back of the cellar while looking for ingredients and went about cleaning it, and telling them they had better keep it clean after this, while Karl just shook his head and went about making them some stew.

Fenris looked over at Zevran and sighed. “Was this really worth it?” he asked.

“You’re going to hate me for saying this Mi Amor, but you and him are really very much alike.” Zevran replied.

Fenris grunted and pinched his forehead. “So why is he so annoying?” he asked.

“Because he reminds you of the bad qualities you have in yourself, and you do the same to him. If only you both could see that you’re both headstrong and stubborn, but that also makes you both determined and diligent men. It’s a very attractive quality, and one of the reasons I fell for you as I did.” Zevran commented.

“But he’s so… whiny.” Fenris muttered as Anders cursed loudly about mold again.

“Whiny, or honest and upfront?” Zevran remarked.

Fenris grunted again. “I just… it’s embarrassing, that he has to be here to help us.. learn how to live better lives.”

Zevran sighed. “And who else were we to learn this from while both of us were enslaved?” he asked.

Fenris sighed. “But he was enslaved too… how do they even know this?” he asked.

“Aha, so that’s the problem. You feel dumb in comparison to them.” Zevran replied.

“I know it’s ridiculous.” Fenris remarked.

“It is not, but you did only just learn how to read. Fenris… you are one of the smartest men I’ve ever met, just as Anders is. He is more well read, but you are diligent and smart, years of learning without even reading… you know so much about the Qun, and absorb information like no one I’ve seen before.” Zevran remarked.

Fenris blushed. “You think so?” he asked.

“Of course I do. Now, shall we go help him with the mold?” Zevran asked.

Fenris smiled a little. “In a minute, I need to kiss you first.”

Zevran smirked and blushed a bit, while Fenris leaned in and kissed him. Maybe this weekend wouldn’t be so bad…

\------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	5. Day Five: Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a justfenders drabble for day 5 of fenris appreciation week

Pairing: Justfenders

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

————-

Fenris was worried he was too late, when he’d been tipped off about some Templars who were coming toward the cabin he and Anders had been sharing for a few weeks while on the run after Kirkwall. His mage, his beautiful blonde mess of a mage could be dead before he reached the cabin.

That feeling of anxiety, he’d felt it so many times before. Like when they fought slavers and Anders took a blow meant for him, or when Anders had sat on that box and told Hawke that if they saw fit, they should kill him. Fenris loved him, and wouldn’t let anyone or anything have him.

He saw up ahead that they had surrounded Anders, or rather… Justice. The spirit was unleashing his wrath upon them, and with a battle cry of his own, Fenris unleashed his own. Together, they utterly destroyed them all. It was only after the battle, when Anders fell to one knee that Fenris felt panic rising up in him.

“They will not have you.” Fenris whispered, moving to his side and holding him up.

Anders looked up at him and smiled a little. “I know, you made it just in time.”

“Are you injured?” Fenris asked.

“Not terribly, a gash on the back of my leg, but I’ll live.” Anders replied, slowly moving to heal himself.

“How can you be so calm about this?” Fenris asked.

Anders looked at Fenris and shook his head. “I‘m not calm, just tired.”

Fenris gave a softened gaze at Anders. “You’ve been fighting them for so long… I mistook your intentions, I thought for a moment… you’d forgiven them.”

Anders’ face flashed blue. “Never.“ Justice spoke.

Fenris gave a nod. “Good, they deserve nothing but our wrath.”

Anders smirked as he came back out. “As do the slavers we fight.”

“One day, perhaps we will have actually killed them all.” Fenris replied.

“It is something we can dream of doing, together.” Anders whispered.

Fenris leaned in and kissed Anders, his kiss was forceful yet gentle, and Anders always responded in kind. There was a fire burning in both of their souls, they would push for Justice in a world that had none. Their wrath together, would paint the world red with the blood of those who deserved it. Fenris could feel Justice’s happiness at knowing that Anders and himself had a partner in all of this, but this was Fenris’ fight, just as much as theirs.

\---------

AN: thank you all for reading


	6. Day Six: Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a justfenders drabble for day 6 of fenris appreciation week

pairing: justfenders

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

——–

Fenris had not been shown a lot of kindness in his life, no. In fact, he was pretty sure that the first real kindness he ever felt was with the Fog Warriors. He had betrayed that kindness, and not only had he not been kind to others since that happened, he had been unkind to himself since that occurred. So when he finally allowed himself to be kind to Anders, and allowed the mage to be kind back… it had taken a very long time, and a lot of struggling to get there. 

They had fought, bickered constantly, and basically hurt each other out of their own past hurts. Justice had only even been properly introduced to Fenris later on, because Anders was afraid of causing more hurt by a misunderstanding. Fenris had been very careful at first around the spirit, but it was one day when they were around each other in Anders’ clinic, when Justice came forth.

“Why were you so angry with Anders before?” the spirit asked.

Fenris frowned. “Well… because I couldn’t understand why he wanted to defend the mages, when the magisters I experienced were so terrible.” Fenris replied.

“So you equated what he said about the mages over here, with the mages from Tevinter.” Justice spoke.

Fenris gave a small nod. “Believe me, I am surprised we are dating now.” Fenris replied.

Justice frowned more. “Yet he has never explicitly equated the Templars here with you.”

“I’m no Templar.” Fenris replied simply.

“No, but you excused them.” Justice replied.

“I did… out of fear.” Fenris answered.

Justice gave a nod. “So your kindness must be earned.”

“I guess, it takes me a while to trust others.” Fenris admit.

“That is understandable, given where you came from.” Justice remarked.

“That is why I did not trust Anders, and continued to fight with him, for as long as I did.” Fenris remarked.

“What changed?” Justice asked.

“I began to see that he was right, when you look around the mages here, they are oppressed.” Fenris spoke.

“But you are still oppressed as well by the Magisters into hiding here in Kirkwall.” Justice spoke.

“Perhaps, but it is easier to trust now.” Fenris admit.

“Why?” Justice asked.

“Because Anders trusts me.” Fenris spoke.

“Anders trusts many whom he should not. He has trusted Templars before to do the right thing, he trusts Thrask even though the man is a Templar. He trusts the refugees who could turn him in if he ever doesn’t give them what they want. He trusts Hawke, who has ties to the nobles of this city. I do not believe him trusting you is a mistake, but him trustsing you is not a good reason for you to trust him.” Justice explained.

“Why do you trust the refugees then?” Fenris asked.

“I don’t, I believe everyone who is not for our cause is against it, explicitly. You are either for Justice or against it.” Justice spoke.

“I… I don’t know why I trust Anders actually now. It could be that he has shown me kindness, from a man who I did not think I would get it from. He was the one who let his Pride down first, and tried to actually help me from our fights.” Fenris explained.

“Perhaps that is it, you have less Pride now as well?” Justice asked.

“In a way, I have been humbled. I was first humbled though when I killed the Fog Warriors… at Danarius’ command.” Fenris spoke.

“Did you trust yourself less after doing so?” Justice asked.

“Yes.” Fenris admit.

“You should not hold yourself accountable for the injustices of others. Their deaths are on Danarius’ hands, not yours. You did what you must to survive. It is not the fault of the weak, if the strong manipulate them in the name of survival.” Justice explained.

Fenris sighed and looked at the ground. “I’m not sure.”

“Well I am sure.” Justice answered again.

Fenris looked up at him. “Why are you questioning me this way?” 

“I have to know if I can trust you, if I think you are Just. I do, but I wanted to be sure.” Justice answered.

Fenris blushed a bit. “Well um… thank you, I am glad to know you really are not a demon.”

“What makes you say that?” Justice asked.

“You’re being kind to me.” Fenris answered.

“Demons can be kind, they just do it to manipulate.” Justice explained.

“In that case, them and a few mortals would have much in common.” Fenris replied with a smirk.

Justice gave a nod. “Yes well, Anders can be a bit like that when he sees a cat.”

Fenris snorted. “Perhaps, but I still know he is kind.”

Justice gave a thoughtful look before walking over to Fenris, putting a hand in his hand. “You deserve kindness.”

Fenris looked at Justice, still blushing before he kissed the spirit’s cheek. Well… he now knew that Justice blushed blue, it was cute.

 

\-----------

AN: thank you all for reading


	7. Day Seven: Pride/Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a justfenders drabble for day seven of fenris appreciation week

pairing: justfenders

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

———

Fenris had a lot of pride, well… you had to when you were an escaped slave. Having pride was the only way to stay alive. Thing was, Anders had just as much pride. They were both a little bit much in that area, and learning humility when all their lives they’d been humbled and hurt when humbled… was difficult.

It was difficult for Anders to acknowledge the pain of what he’d been through, or to talk about it. Fenris drank away his pain and lashed out often at anyone who tried to help. So it had taken them both a while to learn that humility really didn’t always have to hurt. They could confide in each other, learn from each other, and find solace in each other.

Justice being introduce into the relationship had started off just as rocky, simply because he didn’t understand. It took a while for him to know Fenris as well as he knew Anders, however, once he did… he was willing to defend Fenris at all times. 

To learn how to come together for the greater good of their people, slaves and mages alike, and for each other. It was learning how to give of yourself, to have less pride. At least they both had enough pride to know that they were doing the right things for themselves now after it all.

And so, in battles they defended each other, out of pride, out of love, out of humility. They always told the other when they were doing well, and they took care of each other. Building a different sort of pride, the sort that wasn’t toxic to themselves, but rather a new pride in each other.

Fenris was proud of Anders, proud of his lover and all he had accomplished. Anders was just as proud of Fenris, and everything he had accomplished. And maybe the world would never see their worth as formerly enslaved, but they at least helped each other have both pride and humility now.

\------------

AN: thank you all for reading


End file.
